Hybrid
by Frantip2000
Summary: (After avengers) Loki is banished to earth because of his faults and Tony Stark is elected *babysitter* and is not happy about it. In the meantime, SHIELD is working on a new type of supersoilder. Tony finds himself working on this experiment and wraps Loki up in it. Will Tony turn Loki over a a possible test subject? Or will he be the friend he needs to be?
1. Chapter 1

The muffled sound of a jet soaring was blocked out by the extreme tension between two brothers standing in front of Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. That's me, saving the world, yours truly. The team and I, (we call ourselves the avengers.) just saved the world again. Two asgardians brought their quarrel to earth, destroying Manhattan and _my_ baby, Stark tower. I adjusted my helmet under my right arm, trying to ignore the tension that could be cut with a knife. I was the only Avenger on this mini jet containing the war criminal and his brother the Blonde wonder.

Loki, or as I call him, reindeer games, was chained from head to foot. His fashion statement was complete with a muzzle that silenced that silvertounge. I tried to stare at anything but the divas, when Loki's emerald green eyes widened and filled with tears. I jumped back when he clawed at the muzzle, cutting his cheeks and lips. I watched in horror as blood poured on his hands. He cast a spell and unbound himself from his chains and collapsed to the ground in front of Thor. I stepped forward, putting on my helmet seeing the HUD come to life as I prepared to attack.

"Please! Don't send me to father! I'm sorry!" Loki begged while blood tricked onto his battle armor, making him look like a wounded animal. I stopped dead in my tracks, never before had I seen this side to the god of mischief. He was weak and helpless, instead of his fake personality that he prided on keeping. I watched through my HUD screen as an expression of forgiveness swept his face for only a moment. I wondered what on earth was going through Loki's head to make a fool of himself like this. Thor sighed and took a deep breath preparing himself for a speech.

"Loki, my brother, I have confronted your oblivious actions and faults," Thor began and Loki looked up at him, "That is why I have made the desicision for you to hereby be banished from Asgard until you are worthy enough to reunite with my family. You will be under monitered from not only me, but from the Avengers and SHIELD." Thor finished his speech and pointed his hammer at Loki. Lightning erupted from it and striked Loki, stripping him of his power and leaving him in a plain green shirt and jeans. I was stunned and angry. Me? Babysit a psychopath with family troubles, no! The usual Tony stark would have blurted out in offense, but something about this situation made him not want to say a word.

Thor turned away from the pathetic sight on the floor and opened the massive door, and flew away into the clouds. Well great, I turned around towards the ajar door and sighed, now I've got blood on my jet's floor and I have to babysit an *un-god* This was defiantly going to put a damper in my ego.


	2. Chapter 2

The jet ride back after the event was quite awkward. Loki finally picked himself out of the puddle of blood and sat in a seat. After that, I kept my back to mortal-Loki trying not to scream in irritance. "Don't tell anybody about this." Loki spoke unexpectedly.

"We wouldn't want to hurt your pride now would we?" I laughed, a grin tugging at my lips. Loki gave me a death glare, expecting it to intimidate me.

We arrived at the newly refurbished Stark Tower to find Clint (Hawkeye) and Natasha (Black Widow) standing in front of the balcony door, guns in hand. I escorted Loki out of the jet with dry blood on his pale face. Natasha and Clint seemed very surprised at our visitor and being the SHIELD agents they are, pointed the lethal weapons to Loki's head. "Don't shoot! Didn't Fury tell you, I have to babysit reindeer games. I'm surprised Fury hasn't watched the jet tapes yet." I sneered blowing off some steam on my teammates. They gave me confused looks, wandering from me to Loki.

"Stark, are you drunk?" Natasha questioned, not taking her gaze of the bloody *silent un-god* beside me.

I began to reply when Jarvis (my synthetic program) cut me off. "Sir, you have a call from Director Fury. I groaned through my helmet and accepted the call.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Fury screamed through my earpiece making me wince.

"I didn't want to babysit the criminal!" I protested, "Thor told me to make sure he did right and left!" I felt my face flare and felt the rising heat in my chest grow into my throat. I hope everyone was listening to this. I looked over at Rock of Ages and he rolled his eyes. "We can't lock him up, Thor would have our heads on a stick." I finished my speech and noticed my voice had risen to almost a scream. Fury sighed through the earpiece sounding as frustrated as me.

Natasha and Clint nodded to each other, exchanging a silent conversation prior to the one they just overheard. I walked past them to the machine that disassembles my suit. Loki followed me in silence obviously wanting to escape two agents.

Once I was out of my suit I asked Loki awkwardly, "Where do you prefer to stay, and you should probably take a shower…" I motioned to where the bedrooms are hoping he wouldn't lash out and bite my hand off. When Loki is a mortal he still can be scarier than hell. His poison green eyes studied my expression obviously seeing the fear. The blood on his cheeks and lips didn't help either.

"I'll go wherever you can handle me Stark." He answered plainly, but defiantly. Tony motioned to the hallway on the right side of the penthouse, yet again. Loki began striding towards the hallway, chin high, raven hair strictly in place. He is a complicated fellow. Just a few hours ago he was a crying heap on the floor, now he acts as if he is king of the world.

I opened a large door at the end of the hall, a cool gust of breeze awakened my senses for sure. "This is where you will sleep." I said casually. His green eyes scanned the matching green sheets and curtains. A king sized bed sat in the far corner of the room. The bathroom was tile with a shower and bathtub. "Your going to need clean clothes." I said walking to my room to grab some old clothes for him. On my way back to his room I heard thunder and lightning, Oh great this means Thor is back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate these midgardian clothes," I mumbled to myself fiddeling with the ragedy jeans. Tony was being nicer than I had expected, letting me borrow his filthy clothes and all. I glanced into the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair making the familiar hairstyle return. There was a deep gash in my right cheek and a few pricks on my left. I guess it was better to let my pride slide than deal with Odin and that treacherous Thanos. The last thing I wanted to do was to return back to Asgard. The ACDC shirt I was wearing was a little faded, the symbol must have related to a mortal band. I snorted, "What pathetic beings. I can't believe I got stuck in this fragile state."

"Nice cuts twinkle toes, scotch?" sneered Tony, "You have a visitor." He motioned to the window with his empty hand and took a swig of scotch. I tilted my head in an angry manor, I knew this was going to be a game. Tony wants this to be a game I just have to beat him at it.

"Good evening brother," greeted an o-so-familiar-voice. I whipped around to the window Thor was standing near, he gave me a warm smile that I returned with a frown. I stared him down, practically shooting daggers through my glare.

"Coming to check on me I presume?" I shot at him quite sharply. He shrugged seeing my anger, he knew I was in pain being cut off from my powers.

"Yes, and no. I thought in your absence you would miss these," he held up my favorite Asgardians books of all time. I eyed them like a lion eyes their prey, he smirked knowing he'd won.

"Thank yo-?" I started, when Thor attacked me with one of his bone-crushing hugs. Tony was trying to cover his giggles as I squirmed in Thor's arms. He let go smiling ear to ear. I almost slapped the blundering idiot for even laying a finger on me. Thor handed me the old, heavy, dusty, books. I couldn't hide the smile as it broke free from my lips. Smiling hurt, but I didn't let it show, I hope it didn't reopen one of my cuts.

Later that day, after flipping through those marvelous books in my room, Tony flickered onto the screen in my room. He laughed "Come down to the lab, your being an unsocial freak." I sighed into his coffee brown eyes.

"Fine," groaned, stretching my legs and arms. Tony's face disappeared from the screen in my room. I sat up off my bed and made my way to the door.

I left my room in search for the elevator that brought me to Tony. Passing the living room brought back comical memories. This was the window I threw Stark out of. I smirked and stopped for a moment to admire the late evening sky. This was kind of nice besides the fact I'm stuck with the one of the most disliked people on my list. I began walking again towards the elevator and slid into it. The walls were a deep chocolate brown with gold flecks entwined thought out the elevator.

"Miss me to much Stark?" I smirked stepping out of the elevator. I quickly scanned the room and saw parts and plans to improve the mark IIV (The Iron man suit).

"Well, Loki, I thought that we would have to spend time together… Why not enjoy it?" Tony returned the sarcastic comment juts as cleanly. He beckoned me over to the perch he was sitting at. I slowly slipped over, admiring his work on the way. "Bruce just left, so I thought we could have a little talk about all of this.." he motioned to the entire room.

"Don't make me dislike you even more. That wouldn't be a smart move." I said leaning over to get a better look at his computer. Tony had pulled up the plans for the life source in his chest. I didn't quite understand, magic? I furrowed my brows while reading the plans. Tony snickered seeing my confusion.

"Is king-of-the-world getting a little confused?" he laughed tapping his arc reactor on his chest. "It's not _magic_ as you call it, its _science_." I looked from the plans to the reactor. I tapped it with a careful finger, staring down the reactor. If I was a god I could suck the magic or energy out of this thing. A evil grin spread across my face which made Tony wince. "Ok kid, back off." He slightly shoved me off him.

"I see your pretty interested, well, a few years ago I used to make weapons for the US military. I was out testing one of my weapons when we got raided. A bomb went off beside me and next thing I know, I wake up in a damn cave." He ran his fingers through his hair making it stand on end. "When I woke up, I had a very sucky prototype of an arc reactor on my chest. I was tortured and told to build a super weapon. Instead, I built a prototype of the Iron man suit out of a box of scraps." He cleared his throat and I blinked.

"So that's your life source, correct?" I asked and he nodded in agreement. I filed that thought away for when someday when I got my powers back I could teach him a little lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIELD headquarters**

"Director, should we enhance the muscles of hybrid by 100%? Bruce questioned me keeping his glance on the computer. I squinted through my one good eye studying our new type of super solider.

"Yes, hybrid should be strong," I said adjusting my leather jacket. "Graft the avian DNA into the super human and watch for the results." I watched Bruce Banner AKA the hulk type fiercely on the keyboard. He finished and wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Report?"

"Well," Bruce shifted his glasses, "Transferring Avian DNA into a normal male would turn him 2% avian. His bones would become light weight and stronger, for his wings. The wings will vary in size and color depending on the weight and his genes. His wings could fold up neatly against his back making them practically invisible. His eyesight would improve by 200% and he can fly to heights of 15000 to 20000 feet. Breathing the thin air would be easy because of the increased lung performance and oxygen pouches that would grow near the diaphragm. The only problem is, if they aren't strong enough to survive the 5 hours of surgery which we were to insert the DNA into the subject. If they survive that, they have to deal with the overnight changes in their body." Bruce finished his speech with a small grin of triumph.

"A normal male would probably not survive the surgery, but we need a test subject." I stated strictly. The thought of Loki crossed my mind and I hesitated to tell Bruce. "What about Loki," Bruce laid his head in his hands processing this thought.

"Even in mortal form his vitals show that he has incredible strength and is in great shape." Bruce said pulling up Loki's file. Of course we had been watching his every move, he just destroyed Manhattan which is a problem in my book.

"Send the plans of hybrid to Tony to look them over, include Loki as possible test subject and to keep an eye on Loki." I commanded and Bruce began typing immediately, "Oh, don't forget to file this under top secret."

Bruce finished sending the massive project and leaned back into his chair. I adjusted my leather jacket and walked over to the window. Captain America was a success, but this is extremely dangerous, especially giving Loki all of these benefits, or he could die in the process…


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir you have a message from Director Fury." blurted Jarvis. I was right in the middle of a coffee filled night, listening to my favorite bands. I don't even know how late it was and I was thinking about getting drunk off my ass.

"Nice timing Jarvis," I booted up my email and opened the message, plans and picture filled the room and I blinked in wonder. "Hybrid…" I mumbled as I read the title. This was going to be an interesting night.

And so it was, I didn't get a wink of sleep as I studied the almost flawless plans, right until it stated Loki's name at the bottom. That was the whole reason of the sleep deprived motivation. Yeah Loki has done bad things in the past, but as of right now he didn't seem that bad. I reached for the scotch and almost poured myself a drink; maybe it wasn't smart to drink at 9:00 in the morning. I didn't want to possibly kill or severely injure a human being let alone my possibly new friend. I don't know if he is my friend or not, it probably wasn't smart to tell Loki about my arc reactor.

"Miss Pepper Potts has arrived and is suggesting you come to the lobby." Jarvis chimed in and I groaned inwardly, running my hand through my messy hair. I can't get out of this one.

"On my way," I mumbled stretching my sore muscles from sitting in a chair all night. I don't care to freshen up even a little bit, not before breakfast.

I stepped out of my private elevator to find Loki helping himself to coffee in the kitchen while Pepper stared at me wide eyed and scared. I merely chuckled and explained my situation. Loki pretended to ignore the conversation but he frowned at my exaggeration towards his pathetic break down on the floor. After I was done explaining Pepper seemed to relax. Her blonde-red hair was in a professional ponytail and she was wearing a suit that outlined her sharp personality.

I leaned in for a quick kiss out of my girlfriend and she caught me in mid peck, "Tony, I am here on business matters." She said strongly. I shrugged and Loki went back to his room as Pepper and I sat down on the couch. We got into deep discussions on different matters about Stark Industries, and clean energy. At the end of our discussion, Pepper needed to go back to Malibu to finish a few things up.

"Go take a shower and get some sleep, I can't live both of our lives for us." She whispered the last few words, then pulled me in for a quick kiss. She began walking towards the elevator and I hugged her tight, she waved goodbye and I watched the elevator close.

"Shower…" I mumbled and quickly made my way to my room and took a nice refreshing hot shower that awakened my nerves.

(A few days later)

"Morning Bruce!" I gave him a quick pat on the back as a friendly gesture, he was my best friend after all. He gave me a heartwarming smile, which turned to a nervous frown. He was looking over my shoulder and I turned around to seek out what caught his attention. "Perfect timing for an appearance Loki." I laughed kindly and Bruce shuffled uncomfortably.

Over the past few days, Loki and Tony have gotten to know each other better and got along quite well. "It's ok Bruce he won't bite," I tried to calm him considering I like my building intact. Loki smirked and slowly walked towards Bruce and reached out an arm, Bruce clumsily shook hands with Loki and Loki smiled, which made Bruce a little more relaxed. Loki was one of the most persuasive people I know, he can use his emotion and body language to set a tone at almost anytime. Charming little bastered.

"Are we going to work on-?" Bruce began and I cut him off knowing exactly where this was going. I had been looking over the plans for hybrid almost every night after Loki went to bed. He could tell Bruce the plans inside out. Also, I hadn't told Loki yet, I was too guilty to.

Bruce and I shrugged off to the lab and left Loki to reading those old, rackety books. We began discussing any possible flaws in the experiment and going over ways to improve it. We ran a computer generated test and the subject flew well, the primary feathers guided it in circles and drop dives.

Bruce left after a while and I sat in the lab, feeling like a hole was punctured in my chest. I can't get over the fact we are actually going to try this on a human being, Loki nor Thor, will be happy with this change in their lives. I can't even imagine if Odin got into this. I kicked my legs back onto the desk and sighed, might as well take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki, would you come out here?" said a very nervous Tony from outside my room. I plastered a fake smile on my face, remembering I've still got to play nice. I wouldn't want to upset Thor, whatever. I hate this anyways.

"Hello? You summoned me?" I said opening the door to find Tony and Bruce super fidgety and high strung. I furrowed my brows, "Why are you so nervous?" I asked nicely trying to set a calm mood.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a jet ride?" Tony lied lamely. I mean seriously, I am the god of _lies_. I pretended not to sense the lie, but Tony already knew I'd caught him. "Oh ok, just come out to the balcony, and put a coat on." Tony shrugged and I nodded. Bruce shot Tony a confused look, wondering why he was hiding the truth from me.

I shut my door and quickly threw on a leather jacket and sighed, this wasn't going to be good. I sneaked out of my room, and saw a SHIELD jet with Natasha and Clint guns in hand. Should I run? Tony was outside on the balcony and shrugged, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. How could he? I didn't do anything to him.

I decided to face the facts and walk out onto the balcony, head high and fierce. Natasha and Clint escorted me onto jet and I saw Fury. I didn't say a word and just burned a hole through him with my angry stare. Bruce and Tony shuffled in behind me and Tony continued to stare at the floor.

"What do you want, for I have done nothing wrong." I switched from one part of me to another, letting the fake personality set in. Fury clenched his fists angrily and I smirked. Natasha watched my every move, with her arms crossed ready for attack. My cuts had become scars by now and it only added to the effect of intimidation for me number two.

Things just went downhill from there, I attacked and next thing I know, Fury has a bloody nose and I'm pinned down onto the floor of the jet by Natasha and Clint. Even though I was equally skillful and agile, they got me into handcuffs and another dog silencer. I managed to share a few glances with Tony, I was going to crush his windpipe once this was over with.

I shrugged thinking of a million way to escape this situation with my long taken magic. Being cut off from my magic is like losing usage in both hands. I eyed the handcuffs, they weren't the regular police handcuffs, these were more advanced. Fury entered the back of the jet and I gave him another angry expression which behind my mask turned a smirk because of his bloody tissue trying to stop the bloodflow from his nose. I hope it's broken.

This was about the only time I wanted Thor to make an appearance, because he knows I did nothing wrong. We were almost to the top secret headquarters and Tony looked to be having an inner war between himself. Whatever trouble is going through his head, I'm glad, because he was an idiot for this. There is one fact about my banishment, its making we want to rip out peoples vocal cords twice as much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony are you ok?" Bruce whispered into my ear, I guess I had dozed off into space. I just wanted to rip my hair out a scream into a pillow. I couldn't believe we were actually going to perform this surgery on a human being. The DNA splicing feels like your being cut in half and stitched back together again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied feeling my face flush green and I became dizzy. Loki watched me curiously as I stumbled back into the wall, he was probably enjoying me falling over. I banged my head against the floor and clumsily stood back up, I ignored Bruce and steadied myself. I looked over at Loki and his emerald green eyes shown a little darker, outlining his burning hatrid. I wasn't ever going to live this down. What was worse was he wasn't going to jail, he was going to _surgery._The mere thought made me want to drown myself in liquor.

"Home sweet home," said Clint over his shoulder as we arrived. A whole load of SHIELD agents greeted us at our landing. I shivered and ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach. When I returned, Loki was being escorted by four agents. He was basically deer-in-headlights, green eyes as wide as dinner plates. I filed in after the agents and walked next to Bruce who seemed pretty calm about the whole, we are going to illegally experiment on a human being.

Walking through SHIELD only made things worse, all kinds of surgeons followed and examined Loki and wrote down every note on a clip board. A look of curiosity passed his face before realizing the situation he was in, then starting thrashing around and managed to knock a few agents out and re open cuts with pulling off the muzzle, again. I almost jumped in and helped the guy, but then I would be in trouble.

"The hybrid operating room is ready for the subject," said a nearby surgeon and glanced toward Loki which started yelling things like, Stark! How could you! It made me want to re-empty my stomach. Who knew that the infamous Tony Stark could be so nervous and feeble over his own work.

The thrashing and wild Loki was escorted immediately into the operating room and put under after biting an agents arm. I ran to the nearest restroom and retched again and splashed my face with cold water, I needed Pepper, but she is in a business meeting. If Loki survived this surgery, he would become super strong and quick, would he kill me off? I stared into the mirror and a wrecked, worn out face stared back at me.

"What did I do?" I mumbled and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have let them do this, let alone work on hybrid.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony I'm going back there and I'm going to control the vital moniter." Bruce reassured me and gave me a friendly pat on the back. I watched him as he left the waiting room quickly, obviously anxious to get back into the surgery. I pulled out my phone and hesitated, should I call Pepper? I sighed still feeling a little shaky and sick. Who knew SHIELD had a team of wack-job surgeons and scientists. I guess SHIELD is even darker than I thought. I couldn't even imagine if they go as far as kidnapping children and did inhuman things to them. I shivered and sunk farther into my chair.

I drifted in and out of sleep as I sat in that chair for hours. Each time I dozed off, horrible nightmares of children in cages lined these stone walls. The fear and look in their modified eyes scared me. I finally jerked awake one last time and realized I had possibly helped create them. I had perfected hybrid, I immediately dialed Pepper's number and patiently waited her to pick up.

"Hello?" her sweet voice calmed me down just a tad.

"Pepper, I got myself into some serious trouble. I helped Fury, Bruce, and a bunch of wack-job scientist create a mutant. A _human _mutant. They are right now splicing this humans genes with bird DNA." I said as if I was talking out of breath.

There was a slight pause on the other end and I heard her sigh, "I wanted to tell you Tony, all of the horrible experiments they've done. I just thought you would be smarter than that. I can't come to New York right now. Oh and who's life did you decide to ruin?" Her last few words sat on me like weights.

"L-Loki…" I staggered and she gasped.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into Stark," I could the mixture of concern and anger in her voice, "He's going to kill you, and If he doesn't Thor will." I heard the line go blank and I hung up. She was right, she was always right.

I stood up and my legs screamed at me from the stiffness. I began pacing back and forth, when was this going to end? This surgery should have ended thirty minutes ago. Fear crossed my emotions, dead or alive, Thor was going to do awful things to me. I'm usually good with words, with keeping calm, but if Thor would to approach me about his little brother right as this instant, I'd be gum on the side walk.

I sat back down in a seat and felt my stomach growl, I remembered I haven't eaten since breakfast it was probably 8:00 by now. Bruce entered the waiting room and I quickly regretted he did. His face was pale with a small sweat drop rolling down his face. I jumped up in the air when I saw the bloodstain on his doctor gloves and coat. He laughed and he looked like an evil scientist. A dark expression crossed his face and I lunged toward him.

I had him pinned down onto the floor by his shoulders and I had slapped him _hard _in the face. I thought I would never hit my friend, considering he could turn into the hulk . At this particular moment I didn't care.

"Where is he?!" I snarled and fear crossed Bruce's face.

"Woah, Tony he's fine this was a JOKE!" he threw me off him and I winced, hoping that he wouldn't turn into an enormous, green, rage monster. He took off the gloves and coat and and chuckled, "Take a joke." He left the room again sounding a little agitated.

I can't believe I lashed out like that on my best friend. That psychopath of a god, is making me crazy. Yep, definitely getting drunk after all of this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wassa happenin." Loki slurred and stumbled out of surgery obviously drugged to the max. Bruce had a firm grip on his arm and avoided eye contact with me. At least a dozen doctors poured out after Loki, watching his every move and writing down notes. I was so relieved he was alright but I tried not to show it.

"Here, I can take him by myself." I grabbed Loki and urged him forward. It was like trying to tap dance with a corpse.

"Where you takin me." Loki tried to put demand in his slurred voice and unfocused eyes. "I am Loki of asfgard, Iam burdened withf gloriousss purpose." I almost laughed at his ridiculousness. He didn't seem to be in pain, but when those drugs wore off, it was going to be a roller coaster through hell.

"Thiisn't asagard!" Loki shouted as he got off the jet and slugged into the tower. I followed behind him, sort of enjoying this clueless, almost drunk, Loki. Well he pretty much was drunk, so he was _wasted_.

"Come on kid," I said escorting him to the kitchen, we needed to eat something. Overnight, the changes in his body is going to greatly affect him with vomiting and his antibodies are going to want to reject the DNA. He is going to be extra miserable in the morning, let alone, so am I. He is going to find his wings and its going to go downhill from there.

I seated Loki at the table as he was giving a speech to his fork, telling it how he was king of earth. I made us a few sandwiches and gave him his. He ate it quickly and happily. I watched him devour his sandwich and began thinking. I didn't take part in the surgery part of the experiment, I wonder what they did to him. I can only imagine them playing with the brain and heart as if it was a ball in their hands. He probably will have long scars from when the wings erupt from his back painfully. My hope is to make him sleep _before _that happens.

"Yourrr a greatfriend." Loki said drunkenly as I dragged him to his room. He collapsed into bed and rolled over to face me. I flicked off his light and walked out, closing the door. I'll check on him later to make sure he's sleeping. I stopped walking and began laughing. We were both acting like fools tonight and shall tell no one about this. Loki the drunk, Stark the father, I can see the headlines now.

I began walking towards my own room to get my pajamas on and take a shower etc. I'll make sure he's sleeping after that. I don't want him to find his wings in the middle of the night and storm into my room… I winced at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we online?" I directed towards Bruce and the other scientists. I wanted to see if my perfect subject was going to survive the night. Bruce had pulled up all of the camera views and I smiled. He seemed just as eager to watch the subject develop and change. I was very curious towards the screen which was placed closest to hybrid's bed.

"The subject has been sleeping for approximately 3 hours sir. His oxygen pouches are developing as we speak." Bruce informed me and I nodded. Hybrid's breathing was deepening and slower. I watched as his heart monitor increased by a great range and gasped. Bruce smiled ear to ear and almost vibrated with anticipation. This was working as planned. The muscle development in the torso and shoulders will come with practicing flying.

"Sir there's a problem." I whipped my head in irritation because there should be no faults!

"Well spit it out!" I said and began to pace back and forth. Bruce gave me a concerned look and watched in horror as our subject jerked awake. He screamed in agony and threw off his shirt. The scientists around me gathered closer to watch and take notes. I heared a sickening stretching sound and saw and extra pair of limbs erupt from hybrid's back. The growth serum we injected him with obviously was taking in effect.

The subject leaned over and gave us a clearer view of his new and growing wings, all 19 feet of them. More franctic screams escaped my subject before he unfurled his wings and collapsed over from exhaustion.

"It wasn't s-supposed to h-happen like that." stuttered Bruce obviously a little shaken up. "It was supposed t-to happen p-peacefully." He told himself to sort of reassure the situation. All I cared was that it worked. I saw the same expression of triumph pass my colleagues faces as they discussed the experiment with hushed whispers.

"It's vitals are returning to normal." said a scientist, "The regular avain-human vitals." Bruce's face had gone as pale as the whitecoat he was wearing. I guess he just can't handle DNA splicing.

"That's not the end of it sir," Bruce spoke weakly, "In the morning he will vomit multiple times and it will be _blood_." He finished by raising his voice slightly and all the whitecoats were listening.

"Blood? Is this another malfunction Bruce?!" I yelled, slamming my fist down onto the desk and rattling a cup of coffee. Bruce swallowed a little and squeaked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh shit" I jerked awake to the feeling of vomit rising in my throat. Half asleep, I ran clumsily towards my bathroom. I made it just in time to hit it right in the toilet, it hurt my sides and abdomen as I retched. I collapsed down on my knees as it continued to come up, it burned my throat and nostrils as I hung back tears.

I finished and noticed my heart was pumping loud in fast in my chest I groaned as my shoulders and back sent stabbing pain throughout my body. I shook violently and retched again, but this time, it was _blood._ I almost screamed, there's something seriously wrong with me. I pulled my knees into my chest and stared at the vast amount of blood all over the floor and toilet. Was I dying? I rubbed my temples as I major headache almost blinded me.

I finally screamed and let the tears roll down my face in agony. I don't know how long this lasted, I would vomit the scream and cry as pain erupted through my body. I finally stood myself up after loosing almost a pint of fluid and blood.

I groggily stumbled toward the mirror to get a look at my very sickly self. I ran my fingers through my hair and clutched my already pale knuckles to the counter while another painful migraine hit me like a punch in the face. I looked in the mirror and saw black feathery tips poking just above my shoulders. I frowned and reached back to grab what it was. I unfurled my _wings_? I felt my face go completely white as I almost fainted in terror. They were attached to _me_. I shook them seeing if this wasn't some kind of hallucination.

I had absolutely no words for this situation. Usually with my persuasive speech, I could talk my way out of anything but not this. I felt all 18 feet of my raven black wings as I folded them in and out. It felt so foreign to me, but not wrong. I've been through everything from good, bad, ugly, terrific, but not like this. All color had drained from my face by now and all I could do was watch in awe as I shifted my fresh primary feathers and folded my wings in and out.

The only thing I did know was that I was not strong enough to fly. After about 40 minutes of experimenting with my wings in awe, I broke down. I screamed as I almost punched holes through my bedroom wall. My knuckles became bloody and raw in the process but the pain felt good. I even began to reach down and rip off my wings, but my wings were very sensitive and I screamed even louder.

My throat was raw, and my face was puffy by the end of my episode and was surprised Stark hasn't stormed in here yet. Stark… The name lingered in my brain for a few moments when I became very angry again. He was a part of this, it's all coming back to me now. Horrific images of SHIELD headquarters and Fury swept my brain to quickly for me to handle. The room, the needles, the whole time I was half asleep, half awake for hours. I remember them cutting me in half and putting me back together again.

The smell of cleaner is enough to make you insane or at least _me _insane. I tucked my sensitive wings neatly against my back and put a shirt on to possibly hide them while I interrogate Tony.

"Loki calm down!" Tony snarled at me through his HUD screen. He was waiting for me in the kitchen in full armor. That was smart on his part. I stood, fists clenched, and ready to attack. I didn't let my sore body stop me. If it's a fight I want then it's a fight I get! I Threw off my shirt and whipped out my new wonders, fully extending them to stun Tony. And by the gods it did.

I used my wings as a speed boost to rush towards Tony, he couldn't react in time and I kicked him hard in the chest. That was where his weakest part lay, the arc reactor. "Karma is sweet Stark! Isn't funny how we both aren't human!" I finished half hissing at him. He gave me a pleading look as his suit broke off of him in an emergency escape situation.

"Look, I'm not going to hit you because I really deserved that." Tony spat out with difficulty. He tried not to eye my black wings in a *I'm a wackjob scientist* look, but failed. I noticed his eagerness and pretended to casually furl my wings back in after flapping them a few times to add to the affect.

"I don't understand, just why?!" I lost my patience and screamed at him like a dog. He shrugged and turned away from me. I glared at him as he gathered my shirt and threw it at me. I folded my wings up against my back in complete silence and slid the shirt on. "Remember this Stark, you brought something on yourself that will haunt you for the rest of your life." I said adding a steel like tone to my already raw throat.

I turned and walked out just as swiftly as a blink of an eye. I didn't know where I was going, just away was all I cared about.


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned up against the counter clutching my arc reactor after that painful kick to the chest. I started gasping as my arc reactor flickered on and off, I could only survive so long without it working. Loki had damaged it. I clutched the marble counter as my head had started to become fuzzy.

"Jarvis," I whispered in a weak voice. I didn't have much longer. "Set my arc reactor to emergency power." I said as I started to fall backward, I held myself together long enough for Loki to leave.

"Sir, I am setting power levels to 75%" Jarvis spoke and I saw my power source start to flicker to life. I, still grasping the counter, began to see clearly again and started to breathe again. My arc reactor could have never been damaged by a regular kick to the chest before. Great, _I_ had given a psychopath the ability to break my reactor, smart one.

"Where is it?!" I yelled as I searched through my alcohol cabinet looking for another bottle of wine. Was I an alcoholic? Probably… But in the current situation I was in, I needed to get drunk. About an hour ago is when I lost count of how many drinks I've had.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from the Director." Jarvis broke my rage from my own drunken self. I probably looked like a train wreck, so did the kitchen.

"What?" I said through my wine glass as I took a long sip, then swishing the burgundy colored drink in my hand. I turned around in my chair to find Fury's face boring into mine. "What?!" I snarled a little louder and spilled a little wine on my shirt.

"There has been a malfunction in the experiment, a forming malfunction." Fury said with a mixture of anger and curiosity in his voice. I almost spit out my drink, but instead wiped my hand over the back of my mouth, swallowing the drink.

"I perfected it though," I spat with confidence in my voice. Fury furrowed his brows making his one usable eye look fierce. Even on TV he looked pretty fierce.

"Watch his bedroom tapes and morning tapes and you'll see." He finished and the screen flickered off, leaving me and the dark sky alone and wondering. I finished my wine and began to make my way to the elevator. My mind was still pretty useful when I was drunk. I tend to remember everything in the morning.

I rode the elevator down to my shop, still pondering over the fact _I _had made a mistake. I was the infamous Tony Stark, I didn't make mistakes. I scratched my head and tapped my foot, getting impatient.

I finally ran out of the elevator and sat in my usual chair, surrounded by my high tech computers that would make a geek go wild. I immediately pulled up my security cameras and watched him after I walked him to bed. I smirked remembering the ridiculous event.

I finally found his transformation after about an hour of searching through the clips. I must have watched the video three times before it finally shot through my brain like a painful bullet. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was supposed to happen peacefully in his sleep. Will this effect his future development? I rubbed my eyes vigorously from the lack of sleep in the past several days. Of course I didn't sleep well the night of his surgery, who would?

I saved the clip and fast forwarded to the morning where he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I switched over to the camera in the bathroom and watched another horrific sight unfold. Blood? Had we rotted his vital organs? My hand began shaking as I clicked the mouse, saving the clip. I would analyze that later. Now I needed a few minutes to cope.


	13. Chapter 13

"Arrrrggghhh!" I slammed another tree with my fist almost breaking it in half. I was pretty dumb for punching trees in broad daylight in central park. Oh well. I was too angry to care. It's spring here so I could easily be concealed by the trees if I wanted to. I cracked my bleeding knuckles and jumped onto a branch 10 ft up which I figured out I could do. I kind of like being a mutant freak. I jumped from branch to branch, not really watching for obnoxious pedestrians.

I reached a clearing in the tree which I was invisible from the rest of the world. I just hope I don't start chirping like a _real _bird. It was a huge puzzle and I only had a few pieces. I accidentally leaned up against a branch which made me grit my teeth in pain. So, I've got to figure out the pros and cons of my *enhancements*

First thing first, I have freaking _wings_. Defianantly a con. I seated myself on a branch and tried to get comfortable with my wings being held under my shirt. It's like carrying a heavy backpack on that you could feel. I traced a careful finger over the sensitive area behind my shoulders where the actual bones of my wings were. Now a pro is I could have my revenge on Stark and the rest of SHIELD. I clenched my bleeding hands into fists at the mere thought. SHIELD, I could already sense the eagerness in the expressions that they want to do more awful things to me. A shiver ran down my spine and I shook violently. I have had my experience with human torture. I became aware of the long scar running up my arm and onto my chest, I will never forget those three months…

I slipped off the branch and quickly made my way down the tree. I suddenly felt a pang of hunger rip through my abdomen. I usually didn't eat breakfast… I began casually making my way back to Stark tower to face Tony and the others. Plus, I needed to hack into Tony's lab and find the plans for my monstrous form. I shot a dirty look at a passerby who looked curiously at the bulking figures hiding under my shirt. If only they knew…

"I've got to get out of here.." I whispered under my breath as I took off in a run feeling no need to slow as I ran down a dark alleyway. I looked awful scrawny and weak to the thugs I passed. I kept my head high, ready for a fight. My new muscles would surely snap their neck. I kept a smirk on my face as I splashed through puddles in the darkness, blending in. Shadowing is a second nature for me, because years living with a family that didn't love you makes it quite a hobby.

I finally made my way to a point in the alley that nobody was in and slowly unfolded my wings. I could hardly make them out in the shady darkness. It was only the slight shine of blue that allowed me to make out my primary feathers from my secondary. They were kind of growing on me _literally. _I felt my stomach growl again and ignored it, right now I was going to learn how to _fly_…

I climbed up the dirty ladder that was poorly placed behind an empty apartment to the top of the tall building. I was going to fly down this alley, it could probably fit my 18 foot wingspan. I began to run across the rooftop with my wings outstretched, I neared the edge and jumped off. The wind felt nice in my face and I felt… happy? It was the most wonderful sensation as I glided through the alley laughing. Every downstroke was a pull in my chest and shoulders, it was painful, but probably necessary.

I landed clumsily with my wings flapping pathetically and I righted myself on my feet, that was so amazing! I know now that flying isn't natural with the experiment. That's one piece of the puzzle in check. I began to stride out of the alley way, away from Stark Tower. I needed to find a place where I can learn how to fly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Loki has been gone for almost two days now, sir." Jarvis told me with a slight edge of worry in his robotic tone. I had waken up with an awful hangover and still had a slight headache. Fury informed me I was far from drunk, I was _wasted_. He also told me about the flaws in the hybrid experiment. I winced, remembering the horrible clips and flaws in the perfect experiment.

"Jarvis, what are the current whereabouts of his situation." I croaked sleepily. It was probably past midnight and I needed to sleep.

"The current whereabouts of Mr. Laufeyson are unknown sir." Jarvis answered and I groaned. It was weird for me to actually care. I don't even keep in touch with a girl after I sleep with them. I stood up out of my chair in my workshop and stretched. Well, might as well sleep on it.

"Greetings Stark." said Loki in a sickly sweet voice. I whipped around so quickly my neck almost snapped. My body completely froze and I felt my muscles clench. Loki stood near the windows in my kitchen, blending in with the dark environment. He was practically invisible except for his sharp green eyes. I held my breath as he began to walk towards me in such a deadly way that I knew it was the end of me.

"Shit…" I mumbled under my breath not taking my eyes of certain death advancing upon me. Loki developed in the light revealing a very different Loki from the one I'm used to. His torso was more developed because of his wings that he has obviously been using. He was a little scratched up and was completely covering up any raw emotion. He had put the mask back on.

Loki extended his 18 foot beautys sending a whoosh of cold air in my direction. Still, no emotion crossed his face except for a pleading why behind his eyes. I could have called security and have arrested Loki, but there was a knot in the back of my throat the prevented me from speaking.

I gasped and widened my eyes in fear as Loki had grabbed my throat in less than a blink of an eye. He now pinned me against the wall and I hit my head with a sickening _thunk_! He snarled as I tried to inhale and started thrashing wildly.

"Do you know how much pain you've put me through Stark!?" Loki voice echoed of the wall in pure hatrid as I felt my lungs begin to burn and my eyes water. He only squeezed harder, almost entirely crushing my windpipe. I tried with all of my might to stay conscious. His wings flapped gracefully but powerfully, giving him even more pressure to put on my neck.

Right when I thought my lungs were going to pop, Loki released his vice like grip and I sunk to the ground, gasping for air. I laid there coughing and sputtering at the foot of my worst nightmare. "You don't deserve to die Stark! Death would be a pleasure. Why should I stain the walls with your worthless blood? You are unworthy to die at the hands of a god." He finished his speech with such steelness in his voice I could feel knives.

With those last words, Loki slipped off to his room as I was still trying to catch my breath on the floor. I wasn't going to call security because then SHIELD was going to take him back and do more awful testing on him. Fury had already asked me to turn him in.

"Jarvis, run tests on my neck and throat." I asked my AI a little to jerky.

There was a slight silence when Jarvis answered, "There is no damage of the esophagus or windpipe. Do you want me to call security?" I rubbed my neck, of course Loki would know just when to stop. I pondered over the last question before I clumsily stood up and made my way to my room.


	15. Chapter 15

I stirred my cup of coffee and leaned over the railing. I had a huge bruise on my neck from Loki's death-grip the night before. It was a foggy morning and quite and enjoyable if I wasn't dealing with all _this. _Pepper was still in Malibu and I was wanted her to be here right now….

_Crash!_ Thor crashed through the window I was looking at and glass shattered and flew everywhere. I jumped back in surprise and a glass shard flew just above my eye, slicing through my eyebrow and created a deep cut. My coffee spilt all over the floor and I clamped a hand over my cut, trying to keep the blood out of my face.

"What the hell!" I screamed at a just as angry Thor. I knew why he had come, I was beginning to wonder why it was taking so long.

"Where is he!" Thor's voice shook the building and I saw sparks fly out of his weapon, the hammer. The thunderer stood in front of me breathing hard, his ocean blue eyes looked at me frantically.

"Calm down point break, I like my penthouse intact. He'll probably be out any minute now that you've made such a ruckess!" I spat at him, trying to ignore the blood pouring over my eye and down my cheek. Great, I'm going to get blood on my favorite shirt.

The god began pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath. I could tell he was trying his best not to pound my face in. I crossed my arms angrily and walked over towards Loki's room. This was going to be interesting.

"Brother, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.." Thor had Loki in another hug and he was squirming insanely. It was probably hurting his wings. While Thor kept trying to reassure the unamused Loki, I already got Jarvis to get me cleaned up. It took 8 damn stitches to close the cut.

"Anthony Stark!" Thor boomed at me after several minutes of whispering to Loki on the verge of tears. Loki just stared off onto something in the distance, blocking out every word.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and threw the coffee stained towel over my shoulder and just looked at Thor who was becoming angry again. "If you wish me to explain then I will. But really? Was breaking my window necessary?" I said in a jerky fashion.

Thor apologized for his actions and realeased Loki who avoided eye contact with me. "Loki, would you do the honors?" I asked nicely and he understood. He extended his wings through slits he cut in his leather jacket. Thor didn't seem too surprised because he'd probably seen stuff like this before. He was only surprised that his brother had sprouted his own pair.

"This was an experiment created by SHIELD and I, as you can see it was a success." Thor stared at me and Loki looked at the floor being entirely submissive. "We needed a healthy test subject to survive the surgery." I said I could see something die in Thor's eyes

"Surgery?" Thor spoke quietly and I nodded. He stared at me like a puppy and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes surgery, anyway, he is stronger and faster. Not to mention being able to fly... He can fly at incredible flights and reach speeds up to 200 mph. He has great sight and increased ability to breathe in thin air. Oh, I forgot to mention he needs at least 3000 calories a day." I finished and turned from a confused Thor to Loki who was soaking up every word. "I already know you raided the kitchen last night kid, it's ok." I smirked at Loki who shrugged his shoulders and dropped his wings by a few inches. I wasn't going to tell Thor about the malfunctions in this experiment with a possibility for more to come.

"You can't blame me Stark, you just informed me why I was on a hunger rampage." Loki finally spoke up after his long silence. Loki turned towards me and jumped about 4 feet in the air and began to fly circles around Thor and I. He laughed as Thor tried to follow his speed and got a little dizzy. It smiled as I heard Loki laugh, it was nice to have the old Loki back. He began to swoop dive, shifting his primary and secondary feathers in an eagle like fashion. He landed with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"When did you learn to fly like that reindeer games?" I said sarcastically and his smile turned into a smirk. Thor was kind of dazed in his own little world, still trying to process the situation.

"Just as soon as you did Stark," Loki said. It took me a few days to learn how to fly my iron man suit, Loki must have known that. Loki folded his wings back under his jacket and I turned to Thor.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the window." I said with a smartass tone. Thor snapped out of his daze and focused on Loki and I he nodded and picked back up his weapon. This was quite strange, I've got a genetically enhanced god standing beside me and his brother in front of me who just recently broke my window. Awkward.


	16. Chapter 16

I stuffed another sandwich down my throat and Tony started making another one. I drummed my fingers against the table and sighed. Thor was to staying with us. I blinked rapidly trying to conceal my radiating anger towards my brother who was seated across from me at the table. I was still a little angry because of his grand entrance that Stark had to pay for. Not to mention the fact that he was crushing my wings. Thor was amazed by the amount of food I've been packing down over the last few days.

"Here you go." Tony handed me the sandwich and gave me a threatening look, "This is the last one, if you want anymore you'll have to make it yourself." He was getting a little tired of making endless meals for me. He tried to hire a chef but I scared him off by a flick of my wings and the amount of food I required.

"Do you want to skip the lesson tonight reindeer games?" Tony asked me taking a seat at the table and a drink of his scotch. For the last few days, Tony and I have been going to a secluded area and he was teaching me how to use my primary feathers and better techniques for flying. It's better to go at night so no one can see us. I'm incredibly fast learner as it is, but it was taking a little longer for me to soak in.

"Preferably yes, but I know you like to chase me and fail to catch me." I replied while taking a drink of my own scotch and smirked. Thor was keeping quiet and silently watching. "Well, anyway, I've greatly appreciated the midnight snack but I think I now require rest." I said standing up out of my chair and began making my way towards my room. Tony and Thor were close behind and we split up accordingly to where are rooms were.

_BANG! _I jerked awake to the tower slightly vibrating and a loud crash near Tony's room. I jumped up and quickly threw on a shirt with slits I had made for a quick escape if I needed one. I almost ran over Thor as he emerged from his room in full armor and his companion, mjolner. Tony followed Thor and I out, looking worried like he already knew what was happening.

"Jarvis! Who are the unexpected visitors?!" Tony yelled from behind us and a voice in the ceiling answered.

"Director Fury and approximately 20 SHIELD agents are in a heavily armored Stark Industries jet plane. They have vas amount of guns and weapons sir. I strongly suggest the mark VII for this situation." As the voice called Jarvis spoke Tony's face went completely pale and he started mumbling to himself things like *I told them no*

"Jarvis ready for deployment," Tony whispered as dark silhouettes began to crawl down from the roof and Thor and I assumed are battle positions. It was like old times, Thor and I fighting side-by-side except for we have changed _a lot. _A tall figure materialized out of the darkness and entered the building. It was Fury, I kept my wings folded up against my back so tightly I was sore. I didn't want him to see my wings for he took part in creating me.

Tony began to walk towards Fury with his fists clenched and face red, "I TOLD YOU NO!" Tony bellowed at Fury who stood there very calmly. "HE IS FINE HERE, I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Tony screamed again and squeezed the sides of his head. I scooted behind Thor to conceal myself from the situation. Fury wanted to take me back to that horrible place. Needles, antiseptic, moniters, straps pinning me to the table, it was a nightmare. Fury's gaze went from Tony who was throwing a fit, to me. Thor stood strongly infront of me. I could probably take out all of them but they had _guns_.

When I was an asgardian, I was bullet proof. Tony told me even with my enhancements, I was even more prone to getting shot. Note to self, when guns are around, don't let your wings hang out. I would heal extremely fast, but I could still die if I was shot.

"Just turn him over and this won't get messy," Fury spoke lightly but directly. Tony stopped his little tantrum and stood up straight.

"Just leave and this won't get messy.." Tony said and turned his back to Fury, and smirked "Jarvis, deploy."


	17. Chapter 17

Ok a few quick things before we get stared. Thank you for everybody who has read my fanfic and reading this right now! I love all of you dearly and plan to write more fanfictions if enough of you review. Also **I'm making the Ch's longer**. I just like the longer Ch's and you guys I think prefer them to!

**Puckoberon: **Thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm planning to make a sequel to this story with some actual maximum ride characters and hope you are back for that one!

**notes:** I'm gong to start doing these because you guys like them or wahtever, well this Ch has lots of feels and prepare yourself. *Hides behind Loki* no hate please :3

* * *

I switched on the bracelets I was wearing and the Mark VII opened accordingly to read my wrist bands. I closed my eyes, making sure to brag as the metal developed out of a ripple in my chest. Gold and red flashed everywhere as my suit tightened around me and finally the helmet. My HUD screen was on battle mode, Jarvis was already identifying the enemies as they thought they were hiding from me, idiots.

"Don't make me ask nicely again, my patience is wearing thin." I repeated and started up my pulsators and Loki took my message. Fury frowned at me and with the wave of his hand, the ninja like agents crashed through the windows and lunged toward us. Thor had his hands full and was wacking away as the agents flew everywhere like ragdolls. I was shooting at them, but they were fast.

"By the gods," I heard Loki say as he grabbed a very unfortunate agent and turn his head in an awkward angle, breaking his neck with a sickening _snap!_ Loki was keeping his wings tucked, like I had taught him. The remaining agents backed up, forming a line and pulled out their guns and aimed them at us. Loki took the note and hid behind his bulletproof brother who was spinning his blood stained hammer in his hands. I knew if I shot at them they would shoot back.

"Hand him over and you can keep your building intact, if you wish to cooperate than I will stop here." Fury shouted from the jet he was cowering in. I merely laughed and loaded up rockets in my hands. Thor stood like a brick wall, his cape slightly moving side to side and Loki looked like a child trying to hide candy from his parents.

"I'm not the cooperative type. Nor the type that likes to listen to _directions_." With that last word I fired the tiny rockets and the agents reacted, but were still badly injured. They dropped their guns and started coughing from the soot thrown into their faces. Loki saw this opportunity and bolted out from behind Thor. He quickly unfolded his wings, and almost sighed. He was doing so great. He was almost as fast as a bullet as he snapped a few agents necks and sent excruciating kicks, breaking multiple ribs.

Loki stopped after taking the agents lives and just stood in the puddle of blood and dead bodies. Note to self, do not make him _that_ angry. Loki half folded his wings and shook them to sort of remove some of the blood. He turned towards Thor and I and gave us an innocent smile. He wiped the blood off of his face. He looked like the angel of death.

"Wow" was all I could manage and Loki smirked. Thor passed it off, like he's seen this from his brother before. "We are not done yet." I said, looking off onto the balcony where Fury was standing tall and proud. A new sweep of agents poured out of the oversized jet. Thor let out a low growl and summoned a little lighting to keep in his hands.

Loki looked back at me one last time and said, "Time to make use of the painful flying lessons Stark." He said and sprinted towards one of the many broken windows and folded his wings in, doing a deep dive. I held my breath for the few seconds he was out of sight. I saw a streak of black in the starry sky and I sighed with relief. Thor was also smiling as Loki circled up and up, he was practically invisible in the night. I knew his plan, he was going to dive down at top speed. We hadn't tried this yet, this could end badly.

The agents outside stood silently like statues. They were waiting from the call from Fury. Of course the Director had noticed the absence of his favorite mutant. That's why he hadn't set the wall of guns and armor upon us.

I saw another blur of black and saw Loki emerge into the light as he quickly outspread his wings to slow the fall. He swooped over the jet and the agents followed Loki with their guns. I gritted my teeth and thought, Loki just get _out of here!_ I heard a single gunfire and then a scream in pain. Loki dropped quickly and agonizingly slow at the same time. It felt like I had been shot, it took my breath away as Loki pathetically flapped his one usable wing as the other crumpled helplessly. His eyes were wide with fear and pain as he dropped over the balcony and hit it hard. He tried to get up and run, fight, do anything. But every movement was a new flow of blood from his wing and a twinge of pain.

His raven wings had just been _ruined_. My own creation had just been brought down by the very people who had given him wings. Loki wrapped his wing around himself as the one with a bloody gunshot sat limply and ineffectual. Loki was surrounded by his own feathers that had been ripped horribly from his body. The agents approached Loki and he just laid his head in his hands.

I couldn't move, I felt frozen as they scooped up Loki and took him away from the tower. My mind was screaming to chase him, to do something. Thor watched in silence and shown no emotion on his face. As they jet began to fly away, I felt my limbs began to respond to my screaming mind to clear. I started up my repulsors and took to the air. I guess Fury knew that I'd try to chase after him, so they already Clint with a bow. I lifted my mask and screamed at him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR HELPING HERE? HUMAN TORTURE!" I screamed as fear began to fill my eyes as he kept his bow taught with an arrow loaded. He was one of my friends, yet he looked at me with no emotion and ready to shoot me if he needed to. I put my mask back on and Clint did nothing but nodded at me. I shut off the suit and let my heavy, limp, metal encased body fall to the ground as I screamed wildly.

oo0oo

"Jarvis couldn't find their trace, I'm sorry Thor." I croaked, my throat raw from screaming. I had dragged myself home after my little fit. I'm used to getting my way. Thor gave me puppy eyes and the shook his head. I began walking over to the machine that disassembles my suit. He took a seat on the glass covered couch and sighed. He had already done me the favor of cleaning up the body mess and was in the progress of the glass. I felt terrible.

"Man of Iron, you should not feel bad for things you can't control. It is my fault for putting him at risk of SHIELD. It never occurred to me that they would do such appalling things to my brother." Thor alleged and a felt about a million knots tighten in my throat and stomach. Thor had just asked me to make sure his brother was doing good, but _I _had ruined that. _I _had created the monster that is now Loki. _I _had turned him over to SHIELD and let them take him away again. It was all _me_.

"I'm sorry." I choked out again. _I _had let him get shot. What did Thor do to me after all of this? He _forgave me. _I don't see how or why. I sure as hell know that I would kick someone's ass if they did that to somebody I love. Thor stood up from the glass covered couch and walked towards me.

"I have forgiven you, for that doesn't matter. Stark, you have to forgive _yourself._" Thor spoke, practically reading my self-beating through my expression. He was right though..


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so here's some real crossover that you guys wanted. Ugh! This Ch gave me grey hairs! I hope you enjoy this feel-filled Ch. You know the drill, review, PM I love it all! Thanks for all the support!

* * *

"No!No!No!" I whispered to myself as I bleed pathetically all over my back and limp wing. SHIELD didn't even bother chaining me up after being shot. So now I'm sitting here with unbearable pain physically and emotionally. I may be a fast healer, but this gunshot must have nicked a bone and wouldn't stop bleeding. The hole lay on the outer edge of my secondary coverts and and barely missing my shoulder. My wing was not only blown apart, but slightly crumpled after my long hard fall.

We were almost to a barren, uninhabitated area. My built in avain navigation told me we were going west. I readjusted myself in my seat, trying my best not to shriek in pain as I readjusted. Four agents had their eyes locked on me, stupid mortals.

I got a little bored and felt a spark of energy to fight and stood up quickly, maybe a little too quickly for the agents' liking. Next thing I know, I felt myself falling to the floor before everything went black.

oo0oo

Tony's disappointed face, hysterical laughing, two scientist looking me over as I sat in the synthetic light. I widened my eyes and felt my body soaking with sweat after a series of terrible nightmares. I bolted upwards and cracked my head against a metal surface. I immediately fell back over and clutched the sides of my head in pain. I bit my lip, not letting any sound escape as I squeezed my eyes shut and let the migrane pass.

I opened my eyes and saw bars just a few inches away from my face. My legs fought against the sides of my _cage?_ Yes I was in a metal cage/dog crate. I craned my neck to check on my injured wing and saw a bloodstained sling wrapped around it, taping it to my body. I say it will be better in what? Three days?

I crawled up to the entrance of my cage and pressed my bruised face against it and looked out and immediately regretted it. Rows and rows of children in dog crates, I saw one adult that looked half dead. I clamped my hand over my mouth and retreated to the very back of my crate.

"Atleast you have an XL, I'm stuck in a L." said a childish female voice from beside me. I looked through the tiny slits and saw about a 12 year old girl sitting with her legs crossed and looking back at me. She smiled at me and tucked her blondish-brown hair behind her ear. Her coffee brown eyes widened after a few minutes of studying the little part of bloody face as she could. Great, this is the part where they start screaming.

"You have _beautiful _green eyes." She cooed and I looked away. I was a monster, what did this little girl see in my eyes beside fear and chaos. "Also, you're an avain-human hybrid like me." The girl said and extended her wings as much as she could and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. She had spectacular wings, they were speckled brown and white with black at the very ends. She folded them up again like a robber trying to hide the evidence. We both looked away and sat in silence.

"The names Max, Maximum Ride." The girl spoke unexpectedly and looked up at me with sad eyes. "I'm going to get out of here one day, I know it." She said and looked at another kid across from her and nodded. He had black hair like me and looked about the same age as her, maybe they were brother and sister.

"Loki," I whispered and stared off into the distance. Max twisted around in her cell and curled up into a ball. I think she was going to sleep, it's hard to tell since I don't know if it's night or day. I caught a glimpse of her wings up under her shirt as her breathing slowed and she relaxed.

oo0oo

"Hello Loki," said a whitecoat standing over me just like in my nightmare. I was strapped down to a table and they had forcefully stretched out my wings, making my injured one send a jolt of pain throughout my body.

"Let me go!" I hissed with poison dripping from my words. The man began to work a computer beside me. I struggled against the leather straps and snarled. I'm surprised they hadn't already knocked me out.

"I am Jeb Batchelor, I gave SHIELD the idea to create you. They agreed to give you to me so I could study you along with my other subjects." The man spoke and a flashback of Max shot through my brain. How long has she been here? Jeb stuck an IV in my arm which probably meant I was going to sleep soon.

"Bruce get my supplies." Jeb said and Bruce emerged out of the darkness with a small box in his hands. I gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed, he was one of the more sensitive types. Jeb ran a gloved hand over my gaping gunshot and sighed, "They ruined such perfect wings."

With a sickly grin, Jeb opened the box with one swift movement and I saw an array of needles. I looked in the opposite direction of the box and grimaced. I knew where this was going. I felt a shock of pain as he began cutting out around the hole. I clenched my teeth and fists and he smile disturbingly. I felt my vision go fuzzy before I relased all tension in my body and fell into what seemed like an endless dream.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all of your reviews you guys! I love feed back and don't feel bad to give constructive criticism!

**Puckoberon: **I love your excitment for my writing! You are such a great person and good at giving me ideas! Please keep up your reviews and feels free to give constructive criticism.

**Marvellover13**: I can't believe you followed me here! You are amazing! *hugs*

**Thank you guests!**

**notes:** I'm afraid we are reaching the **darker Ch's of Hybrid**. We are reaching the climax of the story and it's pretty dark, but I hope you stay with it. I'm sorry if you are mad at me for moving the *school* but it was more conveinent this way :)

* * *

"Ready?" I asked Thor who was in full battle armor again and looking just as angry and determined as I was. We had stayed up all night discussing our plan to break into SHIELD and rescue Loki. I was on a rage filled energy boost and ready for another fight. Jarvis and I had enhanced the suit and checked my dying arc reactor that I haven't had time to fix. It was hanging around 40% power and I hadn't told anyone.

"Let us go." Thor replied with boldness in his voice. "For Loki, for all of us." I nodded and put down my mask seeing my screen come to life. I had an idea where SHIELD was I've only been there a couples times even though I *was* part of their team. I don't even know what happened to Captain, they sent him off on a mission and I haven't seen him since.

I started to run and Thor ran beside me. We jumped through the open space onto the balcony and I started up my pulsators. Thor lifted his hammer and took off leaving me standing on the balcony for a few seconds. I took a quick glance at the blood all over the balcony and took off to catch up with Thor. That was Loki's blood. I sighed with sympathy for the psychopath un-god. He was probably going through hell right now.

I caught up Thor and he did nothing but stare straight ahead. I avoided conversation with this torn god and just kept flying. I wonder what kind of emotional turmoil he was going through.

We sped through the sunrise in silence as the lights and buildings blurred around us. I had a map pulled up on the left side of my screen as Jarvis dragged me along the course. We must have been flying for hours, high above the clouds in the day

"There!" I shouted and pointed below us to a collection of normal looking buildings and Thor stopped in mid flight. We hovered above SHIELD and exchanged glances and nods as we went over our plan quietly. I was surprised they hadn't shot us out of the air yet.

We positioned ourselves over the building that supposedly had Fury in it according to Jarvis.

"Sir," Jarvis said with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes J?" I said sympathetically to my AI.

"I would like to wish you good luck." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks J," I laughed still smiling and looked over at Thor again and I turned to face downwards and shot down at full speed with Thor close behind.

oo0oo

I typically enjoy diving down in my suit but there was something different about this fall. It wasn't the usual lolli-gagging, light hearted fun that it usually was. My life has changed over the last few months, especially with Pepper not being there to help me through my troubles. I love Pepper…

This fall had a meaning, it was for my new bestfriend Loki, we fight like brothers, and we are almost complete opposites, but we also have a lot in common.

I snapped out of my gaze as soon as I could see the concrete developing fast in front of me, I held out a hand and started up a pulsator to shoot a hole through the concrete. I hit in just in time and had a pretty clear area for me to drop through. I put my legs down and increased my rockets to slow my fall. I landed on the cold metal with a loud _clang_ Thor had shifted slightly to the right and crashed through the ceiling with his hammer and landed gracefully beside me without a scratch.

We were now in the headquarters and began running through as Jarvis acted as my GPS again. Thor was pushing past confused looking agents silently. I stayed running in the wake of him as his red cape continually brushed past my annoyed face.

"This way!" I shouted as a few agents began to chase us and Thor took a quick left turn as I flew over his head to run in front of him. We ran through the maze of metal and computers like mice running through a maze towards the cheese. I couldn't stand his blonde hair and red cape enveloping me, it was to annoying. Now I can understand Loki's visual of being a shadow.

"Fury!" Thor bellowed as we ran into a large room that looked like a conference room, except with the highest tech materials. He was sitting at the table with a tablet in his hands and talking to what he called *the counsel* He stood up and pulled out his pistol with one swift movement.

"Where is he?!" I yelled, almost ripping off my mask but Jarvis just raised it up instead. Fury, lowered his gun, but still kept a firm grip on it. I looked over at Thor and it was taking all of his self control not to go strangle the man who took his brother.

"I handed him over to a very powerful organization for further testing." He spoke very calmly but with a tint of old anger in his voice.

My jaw dropped, "You what?!" I screamed in protest. Thor's eyes widened and I saw a hint of a tear in his sky blue eyes.

"Yes, I gave him to a place called the school where they gave us the idea and funding for hybrid. The leader of the organization is called Jeb Batchelder." Fury said and I took a sharp inhale at that name. I had gone to high school with this freak. He was a science head, always interested in human anatomy and animal anatomy. He was an odd one out of the bunch. I always hung with the cool kids because when your dad is famous, you also get a lot of attention. The only reason I knew that dork was because he was in my science class, he always answered the questions and my group and I made fun of him. Looks like he came back to bite me in the ass, hard.

Thor looked confused and I probably looked desperate, "Where is the school!" I shouted again and Fury shook his head.

"We are not going to let you rescue him Stark." Fury protested and with those words, I lunged at him and with a powerful kick, sent him into a wall and almost through it. He let out a surpised gasp and dropped his gun. I flew towards him and he quickly stood up. This time, I grabbed his throat and forced him to look at me.

" . . !" I said so dangerously I could hear Loki speaking out of my mouth. I could feel Thor's just as surprised gaze staring at me like Fury's. "Don't make me repeat myself." I heard Loki's voice escape my lips again and kept my stare on Fury.

"Malibu, Malibu Florida." He croaked and let my grip go letting him sink against the floor like I did weeks ago. I turned my back to Fury, I was going to get fired after this, oh well. I hated the lot of them anyway. I failed to read Thor's expression and flipped down my mask again. I began to fly through the hallways as Thor followed me silently.

We reached our blasts in the ceiling and shot through them with silence. "J, call Pepper." I said to my AI. I knew she was in Malibu and I needed her help.

"Yes sir," Jarvis awnsered and I saw Pepper's number pop and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her voice made me smile and almost made me forget to breathe.

"Hi baby, will you schedule a jet for me to Malibu for tomorrow? I need your help. This is important." I tensed as I spoke to my girlfriend.

"Sure thing.. What happened?" I sighed at those words, I didn't want to tell her.

"I just want to come check on you and the house down there. Plus I miss the warm weather." I lied and she laughed.

"That's urgent? Oh well, you're the boss. I love you." She said before she hung up, cutting off the opportunity for me to say *I love you* back. I looked over at Thor who was still silent beside me as we flew towards Stark tower, this was going to be a long ride.


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CH! **

I promise you, it's a very dark one though. I am sick so my mind has kinda been out there so I'm sorry if you cry.

**Puckoberon: **Mabye just a bit :) I wasn't planning to bring Captain into this story but it's great you have such a wild imagination. Also sorry I couldn't remeber the name of the school I read Maximum Ride a little while back and since then, my mind has gone a little fuzzy. But thank you for the info!

**notes:** Tis is a shorther Ch, but I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you like it. Please review and spill out all of your feels. I know I'm heartless :)

* * *

I bit my tongue at the sudden impact of fire at my bare feet and tips of my slightly unfolded wings. I tucked my wings in quickly and started to run again ignoring my exhausted body and mind. Sweat drenched my forehead and body slightly burning the gaping cuts and minor burns from the last few days.

I have gathered enough information from fake sleeping and eavesdropping to know that I wasn't at SHIELD. I was at a place called Itexicon or the *school.* My stomach growled painfully as I rounded another corner on this almost endless track Everytime I stopped, I was shocked or burned. Usually this wouldn't be hard for a mutant of my type, Tony and I have figured that out, but I haven't had proper nutrition over the last several days. I felt like an animal. They would give me a drop of water from the edge of my cage and wafted food in front of my face only to kick my cage and pull it away.

I wanted to pull through though. I want to go home to Stark tower. The memories burned at the back of my brain painfully like an old cut that had scabbed over, leaving the blood sealed away from further bleeding.

I felt my body wanting to fail on me but I kept running and running. For Tony, for Thor, it was like a chaotic race, for life. The whitecoats called me in and I collapsed on the cold ground in front of them, gasping for air. They scribbled notes on clipboards as I caught my breath on the floor. I swallowed the vomit that was rising at the back of my throat, I needed to stay strong.

I stood up to the scientists surprise and looked a certain one straight in the eyes. It was Bruce, he was watching me wordlessly behind his glasses. There was something different in his eyes that resembled my mind controlling magic. I tilted my head in a curious manor as I studied the quiet, mind controlled Hulk.

It was very similar to my magic and maybe they had found away to mind control like me. It was very peculiar and seemed a little far-fetched for these humans.

"Ok, great job. Now we need to test it's flying." said Bruce to a whitecoat beside him. I raised an eyebrow and tapped my foot in protest.

"I am not an it, I am a human being. That was fairly rude, air-head." I directed toward Bruce who frowned and felt a pair of handcuffs tighten around my wrists, great, handcuffs always mean something bad.

oo0oo

I was standing on the edge of a cliff and I could feel my heart-racing with excitement. This is when I could escape. If they wanted me to fly, I can fly. They had patched up the gunshot right after poking and prodding around after a while. I of course healed quickly over the next few days and would be taken out every hour or so for another test, leaving a worried Max behind. She had introduced me to her friend Fang who also had his own pair of wings.

I woke up out of my tired day-dream by being forcefully pushed off the cliff and I flicked my wings out. It takes a lot of energy to fly, and I didn't have the strength.

I flapped my wings pathetically, trying to catch the updraft with my primary feathers and soaring upwards. But my far to sickly body wouldn't work. I stopped trying to fly and closed my eyes and I swirled down and down. Death was welcoming me with sweet promises of no more pain.

"I'm sorry Tony." I whispered as a tear streamed down my bony face. I wrapped my already dying wings around me as I neared the bottom of the cliff, where water was laying below.

I tilted myself downward to sky-rocket into the ocean, where the deep depths lay welcoming. I opened my eyes and used my raptor vision to make out the frustrated whitecoats far above me. They will become so sad that they lost their perfect little subject.

I plummeled through the cold surface of the ocean and I let myself sink to the dark bottom. I closed my eyes and smiled a little. This is going to be the end of Loki. I can finally sleep in peace. I thought to myself before I closed my eyes and let my mind and body fall into a peaceful place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Puckoberon**: There might be Cap in the** sequel** I'm making for this fanfic. It all depends what my minds wants as it unwraps this next story. So stay tuned!

**notes**:** See end of Ch for notes**

* * *

I shivered violently as I tossed and turned in my cage. Had the fall been a dream? It couldn't have been. I curled myself up tighter, trying to keep any warmth I could. I was soaking wet so it couldn't have been a dream. Max was talking to her friend Fang with sadness about her latest test. They were feeding them. What was so wrong about me?

I sat up after failing to fall back asleep and finally settled on the fact that I had a fever. My stomach growled painfully and I had a slight headache probably from the fall. Why did they fish me out of the ocean? Why couldn't they just _let me die!_ I banged my head against the wall repeatedly and Max stopped her conversation to come watch me painfully thrash and bang my head against the wall.

"Stop, that has to hurt." Max whispered in a scared voice as a trickle of blood started the run down the wall. I stopped, trying not to black out from the pain as she gave me a scared look. I sighed and leaned forward as my hair became stained with red.

"You told me you wanted to escape like the rest of us. For your brother Tony right?" I almost let out a sad laugh, but instead gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm sure one day you're going to make it out, but not me." I said and looked down at the ground as a streak of blood ran down my cheek. Max sighed and retreated back to the edge of her cage.

A whitecoat who was walking by, stopped in front of my cage and my eyes widened with fear. He unlocked my cage and stuck a hand in expecting me to cooperate. I didn't want to be escorted to another test again. So I did something stupid, I lunged forward and broke one of his fingers. I heard him grunt in pain then a robotic arm reached back for me. Blood now was running down my shoulders and back.

The arm finally caught me around the wrist as it pulled me out and landed in an awkward position on the floor. I stood up, still trying not to black out. If I did, I could wake up on a table and it would go downhill from there. Another robot clamped around my other wrist as the machines pulled me forward. The scientist followed behind me, obviously angry about his finger. I stumbled forward and the machines stopped at an operation table.

I started thrashing, ignoring my head and the arms began to burn my wrists. I stopped abruptly and let them set me on the table. More whitecoats appeared and began strapping me down onto the table. I looked at the gray ceiling, planning my escape. Leather straps bound my arms and legs and once again and I saw Jeb emerge through the clump of scientists.

I hissed at him as my blood stained the table and ran on the floor. I was seconds away from passing out. Jeb smiled at me maliciously and put a hand on my forehead, "It's a shame that you have a fever, but I'm not focusing on that right now." I shot him a dirty look as he took his hand off my forehead, yet again I _hate _physical contact.

He moved to my hair and tilted his head in a teasing way, "It's not smart to harm yourself. I would assume a mutant of your intelligence would know better." He wiped the blood off of his finger and walked around my table towards a computer that Bruce was sitting at. I didn't even notice him there.

"Are we ready to give him night-vision?" Bruce said I muffled a scream. They couldn't be serious. I started to thrash against the leather giving myself rugburn. The scientists noticed my fit and tried to come calm me down but failed. I started bleeding from the wrists and ankles as I thrashed, waiting for them to put me under, but instead, the put a clamp in my eye so I couldn't shut it. They were going to do this surgery with the subject awake.

I stopped thrashing as Jeb neared me with a scalpel. No numbing pills, medicine, rub, nothing. They were going to cut into my eyes and I was going to feel every bit of it.

_CRASH!_ Rubble and soot went everywhere and Bruce and Jeb retreated from my eye. In the mess, I managed to untie a strap and pull the clamp out of my eye. There was another crash and alarms where blaring by my ears making me wince. This was not helping my headache as another wave of pain plummeted my body making me double over blindly. My hands shook clumsily as I attempted to untie the straps bounding my ankles. I didn't want to hang around to see who or what created that explosion.

Blood stained my back and now my hands after clutching the sides of my head after painful migraines came and went. I stumbled out of my chair and began to look for an exit. I started shaking again, my body not allowing me to move. I couldn't keep conscious anymore. I felt a pair of eyes staring at my back and I began to turn around.

"Loki?" I heard a familiar voice booming my name throughout these walls. A monstorous figure began running towards me, out of the dust. I let out a weak smile, before the world was spinning around me, and I felt my elbow collide with the floor.

oo0oo

"Loki? LOKI?! LOKI!" I came back into consciousness by Thor fiercely shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to slits, immediately noting the sun beating down on me. I lifted a clumsy hand and Thor stopped shaking me.

"Hello" I croaked lightly and managed a smile. I was laying on hot concrete and Thor was leaning over me in a concerned way. I was surrounded by my own blood, apparently Thor had carried me out of that nightmare. I tried to sit up, getting off of my wings.

Thor helped me up and looked extremely upset. I didn't have the energy to extend my wings. I opened my eyes to full extent and examined my arms and torso that was caked in my own dried blood.

"I tried to get here as soon as possible brother. I'm gravely sorry." Thor said and I knew this was going to drag on. I put a finger to his lips, stopping the ridiculous rambling.

"Where's Tony?" I said quietly and Thor gave me a very hurt expression. I gave him an equally sad expression and started trembling again.

"Tony acted up at SHIELD and," He looked on the verge of tears. "We arrived to the destination miss Pepper was waiting at. Fury was waiting for us and they… severely injured Tony." Thor finished and I didn't even notice the tears down my cheek until now.

"W-what happened?" I said and Thor enveloped me in a hug and I accepted it.

"I don't know if the man of iron is dead brother." At the words, a little hope filled my chest. "But they took Ms. Potts into custody and Tony went to go save her and got shot, through the leg. At that close of a range, it created a nasty gash. Tony collapsed on the spot and they took them away. I sped off to finish the mission, to save you." Thor finished and I rested my head on Thor's chest.

I pulled away from Thor and looked at him with hurt and anger. "Can we go back to Stark tower?" I said weakly and started to stand up. Thor nodded and I looked down at the floor. "I can't fly." I admitted before Thor took off, leaving me in the dust. The god of Thunder smiled broadly and I shrugged sheepishly. He leaned down and I hopped on his back like old times, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I laughed nervously as Thor shot of the ground and smiled back at me as we rocketed towards the far away Stark tower.

"Brother," Thor whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I swear to you, we will rescue Tony as soon as you are healthy and we track him down." Thor alleged and I rested my head against his back. I let out a little smile as I felt the wind whipping through my face and hair. Thor focused on flying again and I laid unmoving against his back, enjoying my freedom.

"Did you hear that Tony? We are going to rescue you." I said so quietly I wasn't sure I heard it, but I did and it made me smile even bigger.

* * *

**notes**: HOLY CRAP! That took a long time to write and boy was it long! I wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger and if enough of you **review for an epilogue** I have one in mind. Now **There will be a sequel to this story** I don't know how many more will build off this one but there will be atleast one. Thank you guys for all of the beautiful reviews and reading my awful writing. I'm planing to **add more characters** to the next one I write. :)


End file.
